


You Could've Told me.

by finnigannyles



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Gosh this was like back in 2016 wtf, I wrote this before I realized that though, Know that I don't write about these guys anymore because I realized it was wrong, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous  asked:Can u do a fic with Shy bladder mark staying with jack at his house?





	You Could've Told me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, I don't write anything about these guys anymore due to me realizing that's potentially wrong. This is just an old work before I realized that.  
> Tumblr: pissfics

It took a while but he finally got there. In Ireland. With his green-headed boyfriend Jack. Mark had always made Jack come to where he was but he decided to switch things up a bit. Mark was staying with his boyfriend for the week. Long distance relationships are hard but the two still found some time for each other. But there was only one problem. By the time Mark had arrived to Jack’s house, he needed to go pee. Really really bad. He barely went at the airport and didn’t go at all on the plane. Well, he tried to, he just froze up when he did so and got nothing out. To tell the truth, he’s really.. Bladder shy. Jack knows this but Mark hasn’t said anything about it for a while so he assumed he was.. Over it I guess? He doesn’t fully understand bladder shyness. But right now, Mark tried to focus on Jack, being close to him on the couch, and watching a movie. But that’s kind of hard when you can’t stay still. Jack had his arm around the red-head but he looked over at him when he felt him shifting frequently. “Dude, you okay?” He questioned. Mark turned to his boyfriend, went forcefully stiff, and nodded a little. “Yeah, perfectly fine.” He mumbled the last part and sat back a bit. He bit back a whine in the process too. But nonetheless Jack nodded back even if he knew something wasn’t right. As time flew by as they watched the movie, Mark was squirming a lot more and it was harder for him to bite back whines. His bladder was even bulging out a bit under his shirt. Jack hadn’t noticed yet. He wondered if he was just.. uncomfortable in a new place. After all, it was Mark’s first time in Ireland and in Jack’s home. With that being said, the green-head thought for a moment before pouncing onto the other and beginning to tickle him. And right when he does so, Mark breaks into a fit of giggles and squirms. His bladder is practically screaming and he leaks a little. “S-Sunshine, what the hell are you doing??” Mark asked between giggles as he tried to catch his breath. “Loosening you up!” Jack replied happily and looked down to the other when he stopped tickling. “Look, I know this is an all new place for you but.. you don’t have to be uneasy here. With me.” Mark looked up at the other and exhaled quietly. “God damn you’re so sweet..” He breathed out a chuckle and instantly regretted it; hence him leaking more. “But.. that’s not the problem..” He mumbled and groaned when Jack shifted on his bladder. There’s no way he can hold it any longer. “Then what i-..” Jack stopped when he heard (and felt.) the trickling of urine come out of the other. Meanwhile Mark groaned out of relief as he relieved himself. Jack stayed quiet and watched the other do this. Mark’s eyes were closed by the time he finished. And he felt.. At ease. Until he remembered that he just pissed himself. On Seán William McLoughlin and on his couch. Mark’s brown eyes snapped back open, he blushed darkly, and he looked up at his boyfriend. “I-I’m so sorry! I couldn’t hold it..” He mumbled. Jack quietly ‘shushed’ him. “Baby it’s fine, really..” He kissed him softly. “But you could’ve told me you had to go.” Mark sighed and nodded a little. “I know.. I guess I didn’t want to bother you with my whole.. bladder shyness thing.” Jack kissed Mark again; deeper this time. Mark kissed him back. And when Jack pulled back, he chuckled a little. “You never bother me.”


End file.
